Can't Let Go
by Jhoeydagger
Summary: V&H After 2 yrs they haven't seen each other. What if an exchange students came 2 hitomi's class who very much resembles Van, the arrogant, stuborn Van.Chapter 5 up!
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS CUT: **

              Well…here I go again! This story was based actually, when I saw the last episode of Fushigi Yugi * I don't know if I spelled it right *. I've been thinking on trying to do it in escaflowne so here I am doing it hehehe. Hope you all like it and review.

****

**_Prologue _**

"Look!" Yukari shouted.

"What?" looking around.

"See that guy over there?" pointing a guy that was walking in front of them. Their heading to school when Yukari saw the guy.

"Yes…I can see him. Hmm…maybe because his right in front of me right?" Yukari instantly frowned at her.

"Do stop that Hitomi! You know what, I think he likes you." Smiling at the back of her hand.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know him!" she exclaimed staring at the guy's back.

"Well…you don't know him but I'm truly positive that he knows you. I always see him staring at you at the race track." 

"Come on Yukari. You don't expect everyone watching not to WATCH the one who's playing right?" Giving her friend a look.

"But you're not even playing back then. You were sitting at the bench for Christ sake!" she exclaimed the words to loud that the guy started to turn.

"Oh God he's turning!" Hitomi pulled Yukari at the other side of the street, luckily there's no car at both sides. The guy looked, after seeing no one he continues walking.

"Can you please stop this Yukari! You've been reading too many romance novels." 

"But Hitomi, if only you'll let him get near you…" 

"I said stop it! I don't know him and I don't have any plan in getting to know him okay?" giving her another look, a look that says if-you-don't-stop-now-you'll-get-a-kick-in-the-a**.

"Okay…okay…I give up!" 

AT THE CLASS ROOM

"So what do you think?" one of her classmate asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked about it with Yukari." 

"Well...that's the news spreading around here."

"I'm going to ask her but I don't think I have anything to do with it." Looking at her classmate.

"But Hitomi, if it was true you should know it first right? You're her best friend anyway."

"I know but what if it isn't true?" 

"Many say's it was true." 

"I'll ask her." 

AGAIN AT THE STREET TOWARDS HOME

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked her.

"Well… you see…" she couldn't continue. _*that is her private life right?*_

"What?" _*what should I tell?*_

"Hitomi…tell me or else you might choke it up." Smiling at her.

"It's about the news around the campus."

"Don't tell me." She said laughing.

"It's about me and Amano right?" looking at her, her eyes looked lonely.

"It's nothing Hitomi. He just invited me to eat lunch that's all, nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried actually I'm happy." She answered with a grin on her face.

"What? But I thought…" she cut her off.

"You thought wrong. I like him but not like before…it's different now."

"How different?" she looked at her curiosity in her eyes.

"I like him like a friend just like you Yukari." 

"But…"

"No buts. I like him as a friend and I want you to get on with you're date with him."

"What date? I don't have a date with him." Blushing, that made her laughed.

"I want to ask something Hitomi." 

"Is there something happened that made you change your mind about Amano?"

"Something?"

"When you were gone I mean." Looking very serious.

"It's been 2 years now Yukari and Amano already came back from abroad let's just forget all that happened before." 

"Hitomi, I want to know. You've been different since then. You were more grown up. You were more aloof at things."

"Yukari, I'm still the Hitomi you know. Nothing changed. Come on! Let's go eat some ice cream!" Pulling her.

"But Hitomi…" 

"No buts!" _*Nothing changed Yukari…I'm still me…*_

**AUTHORS CUT:**

              I'll understand if you don't review this yet, it's only the first part anyway and I know it short *smiles* *quality matters* *smile for FayeValentine00*

Wish you could review anyway…hehehe…see you all on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS CUT: **

              Hello…This is the chapter one and I thank you all that reviewed the prologue part…and hope you'll like this more *because this is the official opening part* SO ENJOY READING…and yeah I forgot…**DISCLAIMERS: I always forgot to write this one so now I'm writing them. I don't own any of the characters in Escaflowne but I hope I do but I don't so I'm telling you now before anyone there get the idea I'm owning them okay…well…let's get on with the story…**

**_Can't Let Go_**

_Written by: Jhoeydagger_

**_Chapter One: _****Moving On…**

****

The morning was beautiful as she walked at the street towards school. It has been two years two long years and it's been hard from the start but quite easy as time passed. She got a long just fine, studying and having fun on what she has right now but still there's something missing…some kind of longing in her but she always pushed it away because for now she's happy. She's happy to have the life she has now, no wars, no conflict feelings, no nothing. 

_* No someone? * Her mind asked._

_* That's not important right now. * She answered, quietly walking down the path with a fixed smile on her face. Then she heard a screeching sound of wheels then turned to look. A fast speeding car came and past her._

"What the!" she exclaimed only to realize that dirt and water splashed her uniform...

"Oh no!" looking down at her dirty soaked socks and skirt. _* This is not happening! *_

"Why that car!" she screamed. As she looked around everyone is staring at her.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, and walked away. _* I can't go home now. I don't have any key and mom already left. * looking forlorn._

"Damn the car…" she whispered remembering the black car.

**At the class room**

"What happened to you?" Yukari asked looking at now dry skirt and socks but quite dirty.

"A stupid car splash dirty water into me."

"He's driving too near the walk way and there are several waters around." Looking angry now.

"Well…at least he spared your blouse." Hitomi looked at her as if she's going to kill her.

"I'm joking no need to get upset."

"I am upset! Look at me! I look like a dirty rag! Everyone at the corridor looked at me as if I don't even study here!" 

"Okay…sorry…lets go to the locker and I'll let you borrow my skirt, fortunately for you I always stock a skirt and a blouse for emergency." Pulling her up from her seat.

"I really hate this." She mumbled her head downcast.

"Don't worry too much."

**At the locker**

"Here." Handing her the skirt.

"What about the socks?" Hitomi asked looking at the dirty socks she's wearing.

"I'm looking, I'm looking." She said while pulling things out of her locker.

"Aha! Here you go." Handing her the socks too.

"I'll be right back." Hitomi said walking towards the bathroom.

**Back to the classroom**

"See…they're not looking at you anymore." Yukari commented as they sat beside each other.

"Thank heavens." She said that made Yukari laugh. The classroom door opened and Mr. Tarada, their teacher came in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Sir Tarada."

"Well…I want you all to meet a new exchange student, please come in." as the guy came in all girls in class stared mesmerized by the vision in front of them, tall, dark and handsome with reddish brown eyes and black hair. Murmurs began at the class except Hitomi who stared unblinking at the guy.

"Van" she whispered as she looked at him. _*What is he doing here?* slowly she stood up with wide eyes._

"Is there something wrong Miss Kanzaki?" Mr. Tarada asked.

"Van." She said while her classmates looked at her with puzzlement on their face.

"Yes, you're right Miss. Kanzaki. He's name is Van Fanel and as I said he's an exchange student. Have you met before?" he asked looking at Hitomi.

"No I haven't" Van said frowning at her. _*What's going on? He can't be here. He can't be him. No, he's not Van*_

"Y-yes…I'm…I'm sorry." Then she sat down.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked looking at her paled face.

"Nothing, I just thought he's someone I knew that's all." She looked away. She stared outside trying to take off the face of Van in her mind.

"Maybe you could sit in front of Miss. Kansaki." She heard Mr. Tarada said. _*Oh God!* she thought looking at him as he take a sit in front of her. She shivered as she stared at his back._

**Outside…Cafeteria**

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Yukari asked looking at her still pale face.

"It's nothing really. I'll…I'll just go to the bathroom okay." Before Yukari could say anything, she already ran off.

"Hitomi." She whispered.

**At the bathroom or C.R**

She opened the door and was glad that no one is in. She locked the door and walked straight at the sink. She opened the faucet and washed her face. She stared at her reflection, at the water soaked face that mingled with tears. Her paled face was even whiter in her reflection. 

"Damn you Van…" she whispered, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Why did you have to be here?" she asked looking at her face, all the pain of the passing year came crashing down at her.

"He doesn't even remember." Crying harder, her hands fisted.

"What if he's not really the Van you know? What if he's not Van at all?" she mumbled, holding her head against the pain of thinking too many possibilities. She cried thinking it might ease out all the pain that's gripping her too much. It has been two long years, she already learned how to move on without thinking of the possibilities that they might be together again, but now… _*Cards* her head answered._

"No…No! I'll never use them again. They bring too much…trouble." 

"Darn it Hitomi, stop this now!" staring hard at her face.

"Nothing will be solved by crying." She stared hard at the mirror, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"He's not Van." She said opening the door, then left. _*he can never be Van* _

**At the front gate of the school**

"Are you okay now?" Yukari asked looking at her face.

"Yes…I'm fine, I just felt dizzy that's all." They started to walk when they saw a black car coming from the parking lot of the school and was about to leave.

"That's the car!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"What car?" Yukari asked looking at the car passing them. The window was pulled down and they saw a guy with sunglasses.

"Van!" Yukari exclaimed as the car passed them.

"Why the bastard…" Hitomi mumbled. 

"What!" Yukari said looking horrified at Hitomi's words.

"That's the car." Hitomi said looking at dirty clothes that was inside her paper bag.

"Oh…I see…THE car." She said with a smile tugging in her lips. 

**At home**

"Mom, I'm home!" pulling off her shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen honey. What do you want for dinner?" she heard her mom said at the kitchen.

"Anything mom, I'll be on my room if you need anything." Running up the stairs.

"Yes honey." 

**At her room ( I pictured her house just like Usagi-chan's room in Sailormoon hehehe)**

She lay down in her bed looking up staring at nothing in particular, her arms and legs spread wide. All that happened keep swirling around her head. _*He can't be Van even though they have same name, the same face, the same voice.*_

"Bah! Don't fool yourself Hitomi, he is Van. How many times do you have to tell yourself that he isn't!" she said.

"The question is how?" she whispered closing her eyes against the pain in her temple. Since she came back, whenever she thinks of anything about Gaea her head starting to throbbed. She thinks of it as some kind of replacement to all the visions she had before. Also, since she left not a single vision came and she also stopped telling fortune. _*It brings trouble anyway…and no one can tell one's fate…I've already learned my lesson*_

"Forget about Van, Hitomi. Forget about everything that includes Gaea. Past is past. Nothing will change; you'll just have to face what is now and what's going to be in tomorrow." Then she smile.

"Everything's going to be fine. He's my classmate…my new classmate…" she falls asleep…

**_To be continue…_**

**AUTHORS CUT:**

              So what do you think? I know it's short but still I put my efforts in it. Hope you like it and review…I'll be writing the next chapter soon but I'm having a hard time writing because I have too many home works that I need to finish before we get back to school so I hope you have the patience to wait okay. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS…


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S CUT:**

                  Hi, sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm really busy at the moment. I'm trying hard to budget my time so I could write unfortunately too much home works and projects came up so I'm really, really sorry. I would like to thank all those who reviewed! **THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **Also about writing the names of who is saying the line…I often forget to write them (silly me!) well thank you for reminding me…I'll try my best to update sooner.

**_Can't Let Go_**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_**

**_Chapter Two: _**

****

 "Forget about Van, Hitomi. Forget about everything that includes Gaea. Past is past. Nothing will change; you'll just have to face what is now and what's going to be in tomorrow." Then she smile.

"Everything's going to be fine. He's my classmate…my new classmate…" she falls asleep…

************************************************************************************************************

                  **On the way to school**

* _He's a classmate, Hitomi…no more no less… *_ she walked a bit faster wanting not to be late to school. As she tried to cross the street, she again saw the car moving towards her. * _Van… *_

She heard people shouting, she realized then that she's in the middle of the street and Van's car is fast approaching her. She stared wide-eyed as it approaches; she seemed frozen in place not knowing what to do. Then she heard the screeching sound of the car as it swiveled to her side. Luckily it didn't hit her but she did felt the impact as it pass her side, she was thrown to her back and she felt her head hit the ground then she felt nothing.

"Wake up…" she heard a voice calling her. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She can only see blackness pure blackness that seems to surround her.

"Wake up…" the voice again. She tried one more time to open her eyes. Slowly she sees light, bright light that blinded her. She squinted and tried to look at the person calling her. She turned her head slightly and saw a figure. She couldn't see the figure clearly because the figure's blocking the light. All she could see is dark, brown hair.

"Are you alright?" it's a man's voice. She tried to look at him, to see him more clearly.

"Are you alright?" he asked again. * _Alright? Am I alright? Why wouldn't I be? _* Then a gripping pain in the head consumed her. A moan escaped in her mouth as she tried to sit up. The man helped her up but the pain seemed to weaken her and she falls right into his arms. 

"My…head…"

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked as he cradled her in his arm.

"It…hurts…it hurts…too much." He gently touched her head. She tried to move away cause it hurts as he touches it.

"Your head is bleeding. I'd better carry you to the hospital. Hold still." He slowly carried her. She couldn't remember what happened next but all she knows is that he brought her to the hospital.

After two hours… 

She slowly opened her eyes. White…light…she stared transfixed at the white ceiling then she slowly turned looking at her left side where light is coming through. _* Where am I? *_ She was about to look at her right side when she heard a door opened and closed. She looked at the door and saw him…saw Van. 

"I already called your mother." He said, the same low and cold voice of Van. 

"How?" she asked. He held out her I.D.

"What happened?" she asked. She only remembered bits and pieces but she couldn't remember how she got in the hospital.

"You were crossing the street at a 'don't walk' sign, I was too late to stop my car when I saw you so I turned, you almost got hit." She didn't make a sound she just stared at him. _* They resemble each other so much…no stop it Hitomi! He's not Van of Gaea! *_ She shook her head but the movements made her grit her lower lip with her teeth. 

"The doctor will be here in a minute." He said and was about to leave.

"I'm sorry." He stopped and looked at her.

"I was not in myself when I crossed the street. I'm sorry. You could have been hurt with my carelessness." She said her head bowed.

"I drove too fast." He said then opened the door and left. _* Is it some sort of apology? 'I drove too fast'… maybe yes… *_

After a few minutes the door opened again and she smiled expecting Van to appear but it was the doctor returning her smile.

"You look very healthy Miss. Kanzaki." 

"I'm feeling better." She answered trying to hide her disappointment.

"Good. I'll just check your head and your heartbeat okay." She only nodded looking at the door. When the doctor was about to leave she asked.

"Where is the guy that brought me here?" 

"Oh…the guy with brown hair?"

"Yes."

"He already left. I saw him walking out of here just a few minutes before I came here. Why?" 

"Nothing really. Thank you doctor." 

"Your welcome. You'll have to stay here until tomorrow so you could rest." She nodded. After the doctor left the door opened again and she saw her mother looking worried.

"Are you alright Hitomi? Someone called at home and said you had an accident. Are you okay? What did the doctor said? Do you need anything? Do…" 

"Mom, I'm alright. I hurt my head nothing more. I just need some rest until tomorrow."

"I see. Why don't I get you something to eat okay?"

"That would be great mom…" she said but her mind is upon other things. _* He didn't even said goodbye. What do you expect he doesn't know you…at all *_

                  **At the hospital 9:00am**

"I'm fine Yukari."

"I was so shocked when your mom called and said you had an accident. I never thought you careless before Hitomi so what happened?" Yukari is sitting at the chair beside Amano.

"I told you before I was a bit out of myself that morning." Smiling at Yukari.

"And I was also shocked that it was Van who almost hit you!"

"Van?" Amano asked.

"He's our new classmate." 

"I see. So what if this guy Van is the one who almost hit her?" frowning at Yukari.

"Because he's also the same guy who drench Hitomi's clothes by driving too close at the walkway."

"Its all coincidence Yukari."

"But…"

"Yukari…It was my fault. The sign said 'don't walk' but I did." 

"Okay fine! But I still think that maybe this guy knows you and actually trying to kill you." Hitomi and Amano laughed.

"What?" Yukari wailed. 

"You exaggerate too much!" Amano said trying not to laugh.

"What's important is that you're alright Hitomi." He said smiling down at her. Maybe before that smile of his would bring a blush into her face but now all it did was a feeling of comfort that she has a friend like Amano.

                  **At school…**

                  "Do you still need to wear that bandage around your head?" Yukari asked.

                  "The doctor said I could take it off tomorrow." Touching the bondage around her head.

                  "Well…it does make you look like a bandit or something." Grinning.

                  "Yukari!"

                  "I'm joking!" Laughing. She then stop and looked at the door and saw Van coming.

                  "Here he comes." Yukari whispered as she moved to sit to her chair. 

                  She stared at him as he stared at her actually at the bondage around her head. He slowly approached her and stopped in front of her while she's sitting at her chair.

                  "Hello…" she said, her voice small. He didn't say anything.

                  "I…I mean…you…you never said goodbye yesterday…" _* Damn Hitomi! Why would he? *_

                  "What I mean is that…that…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

                  "I called the hospital they said that you already left." _* He called the hospital? Then it means he's concern.. *_ He then placed something on her desk. It was her I.D.

                  "I was going to give you this." And then he walked to his chair and sat down.

                  _* He wasn't concern about you rather about your damn I.D! *_ She tried to hide her anger. _* No Hitomi stop this he isn't Van! You shouldn't be concerned with what he thinks or feel! *_ She then smiled. _* He's a classmate… *_

                  "Thank you." She said on his back. He didn't answer.

                  She sat back on her chair and stared somewhere else. She doesn't want to look at him; it will only make her compare him to Van. She then saw a girl from the other class going inside their room blushing and smiling towards Van. She slowly walked to him and offered him a letter and a small gift box.

                  "Hello…Van…I want…I…want to give you this…" she said nervously. Van looked at her and looked at the things in her hands and then looked back into her face. After a while he looked away, ignoring the girl completely. The girl looked shocked but still tries on.

                  "I saw…you…I saw you the first time while playing…playing soccer and thought…you were really great. So I made these things for you…" but still Van didn't looked at her at all. The girl is near to tears staring at him and their classmates are looking at the embarrassed girl. Hitomi couldn't help it she slapped his back. Van was startled he turned bewildered.

                  "Accept the gift." She said calmly.

                  "Didn't you hear her? She made those gifts for you. Why don't you accept it?" she asked. Van was staring at her angrily.

                  "If you like the gift so much you accept it." He's voice hard.

                  "If it was meant for me I would but it isn't so accept the gift." Her voice going higher. _* How dare he humiliate this girl in front of people? * _

                  "No." he said. 

                  "And why not?" Van stared at her hard but didn't answer.

                  "Is it because you already have a girlfriend? Or is it that you just don't want this particular girl and you don't want to encourage her feelings towards you? Or maybe you hate girls?" her anger showing. _* Why are you angry Hitomi? Why? *_ Van slowly stood up and towered over her. He slowly bent over and took hold of her chin and lifted her face towards him.

                  "You're bloody meddlesome." He whispered, his voice hard and menacing. She couldn't breath his face was so close their nose almost touched. He then let her go and walked away. She expelled her breath and watched him go.

                  She sat there still staring at the door. Her classmates are looking at her shocked at what she said.

                  "Thank you…" she tried to look away from the door and to the girl. 

                  "Thank you…" the girl said again looking at her with tears forming in her eyes.

                  "It was nothing." she whispered. 

                  "Please don't cry. There's no need to cry. A guy like him don't deserve a girl like you." Smiling at her. She wiped her face and smiled.

                  "I saw him the first day of school playing soccer. I thought he was the most handsome and good-looking guy around the campus. Many of my classmates wanted to know him better too but it seems…" she broke off trying her best not to cry.

                  "Don't worry. Maybe he doesn't have time to read your letter…" She tried to think of other things to tell her but she couldn't think of anything.

                  "Hmm…you're right. Or maybe he already have a girlfriend of something." And then she left.

                  *_ Girlfriend…he already have a girlfriend? So what! *_ She took a deep breath and smiled. *_ It's none of my business anyway. *_

                  **At the cafeteria**

                  "How dare he do that to her!" Yukari wailed. 

                  "He should be flattered for Christ sake!"

                  "Yukari, please lower your voice."

                  "But I just can't believe he could actually do that! He's so cold, unfeeling bastard!"

                  "Yukari please!" She pleaded looking around at the faces looking at them.

                  "What?"

                  "They are all looking at us." 

                  "Ohh…Sorry…but I'm so angry."

                  "I know. I am too. But it already happened and there's nothing we can do about it okay." She then looked around when she heard s group of girls talking. She saw them at the table beside them and was looking at something. She slightly turned and saw them staring at Van with Amano. 

                  "Amano's with him!" Yukari screamed.

                  "Shh…quiet Yukari." And they are on their way towards their table.

                  "I can't believe this! Why is Amano with him!" 

                  "I don't know…I just don't know…" she whispered staring at both Amano and Van.

**_To be continued…_**

****

**AUTHORS CUT:**

What is the relation of Van to Amano? I'm sorry if it took so long and it's a bit short but I'll try to write more. Review it so I'll know what you think. And you can guess what's Vans relation with Amano : ) 


	4. Chapter 3

**_Can't Let Go_****__**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_****__**

**_Chapter Three:_**

****

******__**

"Amano's with him!" Yukari screamed.

"Shh…quiet Yukari." And they are on their way towards their table.

"I can't believe this! Why is Amano with him?" 

"I don't know…I don't know…" she whispered staring at both Amano and Van.

*********************************************************************************

            She held her breath as they approached. _* What's he doing with Amano? *_ is the question that keeps on going into her mind. _* friends, close relatives, acquaintance… too many possibilities, endless . *_ They both stopped in their table. 

"Hello…" Amano greeted sitting beside Hitomi who is sitting across Yukari. 

"Sit down Van." Amano said offering the sit beside Yukari. Yukari kicked Hitomi's feet under the table giving her a glance and forcing a smile.

"Hello." Yukari said smiling.

"So…what are you doing here?" Yukari asked looking at Amano. Amano laughed. Yukari and Hitomi are both startled.

"I can't believe you both! You didn't even ask what I'm doing with Van and I know you both too well that you really want to know." Yukari and Hitomi looked at each other embarrassed but that didn't stopped Yukari from throwing him one of her books lying on the table. Amano instantly caught it between his fingers grinning at her.

"So you caught us. Why don't you tell us what are you doing with Van here."

"Well…" he put the book back in place.

"He's a cousin."

"A what!" Yukari exclaimed. 

"A cousin, I do have cousins Yukari."

"Well! We obviously didn't know that you do! How come, you never told us about having a cousin before?" 

"I haven't seen him since we're both a kid and I only remembered him when he visited us last week and told us he wanted to stay here in Tokyo." 

"Permanently?" Hitomi asked her voice week. 

"Yes. Why?" Amano asked. 

"Nothing." Van then stared at her. He leaned forward towards her.

"It seems to me you don't want me to stay." He said his voice again cold and frightening.

"That's not true!" she countered. 

"Really? Why then are you curious if I'll stay here long or not?"

"Is it wrong to be curious?" she answered her voice angry.

"No…but curiosity did kill the cat. " His voice sent shivers on her spine. 

"Then I should be more careful not to be a cat." Hitomi stood up.

"Wait Hitomi! Come on you two there's no need to be grouchy." Amano said. Hitomi sat down and looked at Van angrily. 

"So what are you both doing this summer vacation?" Amano asked. 

"We haven't decided yet. Where are you going?" Yukari asked. 

"My parents have a vacation house near a sea. If you want to you could come with us." 

"Us?" 

"Yes us, Yukari. Van is coming too. So what do you think?" 

"You know what? I don't understand how come you entered the school at a time like this?" Yukari asked Van.

"A time like what?" Amano asked puzzled. 

"It's almost summer time."

"Oh that. Van's a scholar Yukari. He's smart that it wasn't at all hard for us to have him enrolled."

"I see…"

"So are you coming or not? You too Hitomi." 

"I'm not sure. I have lots of things to do at home." Hitomi said quite lamely.

"I could…" before Yukari could continue Hitomi kicked her.

"Ouch!" she gasped. 

"What?" Amano asked. 

"N-nothing."

"So are you coming?" 

"I'm not sure Amano, but we'll think about it right Hitomi?" Hitomi nodded. 

"By the look on her face she won't." Van said standing up and leaving them looking at his back. 

"He's right." Amano agreed looking at Hitomi.

"What!" she wailed. 

"Would you think about it?" 

"Of course, Amano." Amano then laughed. 

"You don't know how to lie, Hitomi."

"What happened? It seems you hate him more today than you did when he drenched your clothes." Yukari relented all that happened that morning. Amano laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Hitomi asked.

"I can't believe you said that!" 

"I was angry! He should have accepted the gift." 

"If I were him I wouldn't."

"What! Why not!" Yukari exclaimed. 

"Yukari, if you don't like the guy and he's giving you a gift would you accept it?" 

"Yes. Why not?"

"After accepting the gift he then again offered you a gift would you accept it?" 

"Yes…I think so. Where the hell is this leading?" 

"Then he asked you out, what would you say?"

"Of course no! I don't like him right?" 

"Yes…so what do you think would he feel when you said right in front of his face?" Yukari didn't answer.

"See…Van doesn't want to hurt the girls' feelings so he didn't accept the gift." They both looked at Hitomi who's looking down. 

"He should have at least told that to the girl." She whispered. 

"Van doesn't talk that much."

 "But still…"

"Hitomi, it's the way of Van. He doesn't want to hurt her so at least from the very start she wont get the impression that he likes her."  _* But...it would have been better if he just told her right? *_ She only nodded.

"Still…he hurt the girl and that's inexcusable!" Yukari pushed on.

"Let's stop talking about it okay." Hitomi said. 

"So are you coming or not?" Amano said looking both at Yukari and Hitomi.

"I do love to go Amano but…" Yukari gave an uncertain look at Hitomi.

"I'll think about it." Hitomi gave in.

"Please…Hitomi come with us. This is the very first time we'll all have to go to a place together. Please…for me and Amano." Yukari pleaded.

"I'll think…"

"No! We need your answer right now." Yukari pushed on.

"And you wouldn't have to be with Van all the time because we're both there."

"Okay…I'll come…" 

At home… 

She pushed her window open. It started raining and the dark clouds occupied the sky. It was quite unusual that it would rain nowadays when the summer is already here. She started at the darkened skies thinking things. _* Am I right? Shouldn't I've told him that? *_ She felt the wind blowing away her hair a she stared outside.

"Are you wrong or are you right?" she asked herself. 

"Wrong or not, would not make any difference. You don't like this new Van and that's that." She looked at the street. _* A little walk might help… *_ She got up and took her blue jacket and her umbrella then walked outside.

"I'll be back in an hour mom!" She's wearing shorts and a plain fitted shirt. She started walking looking at each side of the street. As she passed the park, she paused and looked around. There were no people around at this time and it was raining. She slowly walked beside a tree. She closed her umbrella and sat down. The leaves of the tree are quite thick that it serves as a roof as she stayed there. 

            She looked up staring at the sky. _* Two years... but nothing really change. *_ Then she heard a sound. She looked up and saw a man sitting at the tree. His back was resting at the trunk and his head bent down. He seems to be asleep. She slowly got up and was about to leave when he said. 

"What are you doing here?" That voice. She looked up and tried to see him more clearly but before she could even blink he jumped in front of her. She stared wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked. 

"None of your business." He was about to leave when he heard her said.

"Rude as usual." She then opened her umbrella and was about to walked pass him when he took hold of her arm.

"If you don't mind!" trying to pull away.

"Rude am I?" 

"Yes! Not only rude but also quite offensive!" she pulled again but he wont let her go.

"If you don't mind…let me go!" she screamed right in front of his face.

"It seems to me you don't like me?" He said his face right in front of her.

"I don't know you!" and again tried to pull away. His nearness seems to cloud her mind and she doesn't like it because this is not the Van she once knew this is someone she doesn't know. 

"So, you act this way on those people you don't know?" 

"No. I only act like this to those people I don't know and I know by instinct that isn't good mannered at all." 

"Really?"

"Really! And I hate to break this to you but you are a rude, arrogant, overconfident and bigheaded bas…" before she could even finish her sentence, he pulled away her umbrella and pushed her against the tree.

"What…" she whispered as his face hovered near her face.

"You know what?" he whispered. 

"I hate to break this to you but you talk too much." She could feel his breath against her face. _* Why does he have to be so near? *_ They stared at each other. 

"Let me go…" Her voice small, he slowly let her go a small smile tug at his lips as he saw her blushed.

"So that's the secret." 

"What secret?" frowning toward him.

"Obviously, you don't want someone attacking you directly."

"Attacking what?" her frown intensified. He didn't answered rather picked up the umbrella and gave it to her.

"Is your instinct wrong sometimes?"

"My what?" she still hasn't recovered from what he did minute ago.

"Your instinct."

"I…don't know."

"Maybe you should check it out if it's wrong or right this time." She didn't answer. 

"It's late you better go." He said leaving her.

At school… 

"He what!" Yukari exclaimed sitting beside Hitomi.

"Shhh…quiet Yukari." 

"But why did he do that?" she whispered.

"I think he got mad." 

"How dare he…" 

"Shhh…here he comes." Pushing Yukari to her seat. She sat back at her chair not even looking at him. _* What would he do now? *_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice on her right ear.

"Good morning…" his voice sent shivers. She pulled away, standing up and frowned at him. He laughed which made the whole class quiet. Girls stared swooning at his sight.

"What's funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing." He then took his seat. She stood there looking at him angrily. _* What's he up to? *_ She looked at Yukari who's also frowning at Van. 

            The class started and for the first time she had a hard time concentrating on her class. _* It's all because of him Hitomi. He's different now and you know it! What's his plan? Why is he acting this way? _* She stared at his back frowning at that very instant he looked back staring at her. She didn't move nor did she breathe. _* Damn! Why does he have to have Van's face and name! *_ She looked away, she heard him chuckled. 

On the way home… 

"You're quiet, what's wrong?" Yukari asked. 

"Hmm…nothing."

"It's about that Van again isn't it?"

"Yes. And I can't help thinking why he's acting this way towards me. I hate uncertainty, it makes me think things."

"Why don't you use your cards?"

"No! No, Yukari I stopped reading cards two years ago and I won't start now." Her voice hard.

"There's no need to get angry. I'm sorry."

"No…I'm sorry. It's just that…" Hitomi couldn't continue. She looked at Yukari seeing the worried look on her face. 

"I'm sorry Yukari." She whispered. 

"I know. You don't have to tell me. There's no need to tell me but if ever you need any help Hitomi…"

"I know… you're always right there, quite ready." Yukari smiled and hugged her close.

"Don't ever doubt that Hitomi."

"I won't. I promise." 

"Hitomi?" 

"You do know I love you right?"

"Of course, Yukari and I love you too that will never change."

"Good! Now let's stop talking about this Van thing. I don't like him and I know you don't like him too. He might be doing this so he could take revenge about what you did to him with that girl."

"But I didn't do anything."

"But he thinks otherwise. Just stay away from him okay?" 

"I will…" 

**_To be continued…_**

****


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS CUT:**

**_Can't Let Go_****__**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_****__**

**_Chapter Four:_**

"Good! Now let's stop talking about this Van thing. I don't like him and I know you don't like him too. He might be doing this so he could take revenge about what you did to him with that girl."

"But I didn't do anything."

"But he thinks otherwise. Just stay away from him okay?" 

"I will…" 

*********************************************************************************

            It's been two weeks since the day Van started acting weird around her. She tried to avoid him as much as possible but every time she tried to stay away he starts trying to get close, it was unnerving. He starts greeting her every morning, delighted at how she always jumps out of the way. He also likes to get close to her, literally close and it's making her senses go wild. 

            She drew a deep breath and settled her back against the tree. It's lunch break and Yukari is busy doing some work so now she's alone. She didn't stay at the cafeteria because all the girls are looking at her and it made her feel uneasy. After Van changed towards her, girls around the campus started giving her looks and she quite hates it even though she made it clear that she got nothing to do with that Van.

            She drew a deep breath one last time. 

"You might get sick taking too many deep breaths." She was startled that she jumped up and then slowly looked up. 

_* Not again… *_

"What are you doing here?" she asked but started to walk away. She heard him jumped and was now following her. 

"Isn't it funny that now you eat your lunch outside rather inside?" he said his voice as usual scary and cold. 

"No it isn't. What's funny is…" she faced him.

"You. You keep on bothering… actually irritating me and you know it isn't working." She again turned around and walked.

"Isn't working? Then how come you're here outside?" She again faced him but this time with anger in her eyes.

"Is this the plan? To get rid of me by making others hate me, mostly girls!"

"Get rid of you? You should choose your words wisely because…" he then took a step closer to her his face mere inches. 

"If I want to get rid of you…I could easily cut your throat." She gulped. She couldn't believe he said that. She paled and looked at him with disbelief. His face is calm as if he really means what he said. 

"But I didn't, right? Then it means I don't want to get rid of you."

"Then what do you want?" She asked taking a step back but he simply took a step forward.

"Amusement."

"What?" she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Amusement. You amuse me. For the first time in my life, you're the only girl who's not quite taken on me." 

"Amusement! To amuse you! Why you…" She then slapped him in the face. The rendering sounds vibrating inside her head. _* How dare he? Amusement! I'm not a toy and I'm not a clown for Christ sake! *_

"If you're looking for amusement go to the circus!" she shouted then walked fast away from him. 

"Amusement. Why that… I'll kill him!" she shouted as she walked. She was too busy thinking about the things he said that she didn't notice that he's following her. She stifled a scream when she felt hands going around her waist and then carrying her, pushing her against a tree. She stared at reddish brown eyes.

"And also, not only are you the first girl who's not quite taken on me but you're also the first girl who had the guts to slap me."

"Not only do you deserve a slap, you deserve a whipping! You are too confident of yourself that you think all the girls will bow in front of you! For your information, you're the last guy I'll fall for!" before she could even think of what to say, it was already out of her mouth creating silence between them. _* You're a fool Hitomi…a total fool… *_

"Really…wanna bet?" he asked pressing himself closer to her. 

"I don't like bet." Trying to breathe but he's too close for her to even think.

"Well…this is the first time for me but I know I'll win." He smiled then slowly leaned towards her. She couldn't breath. _* I can't believe this is happening! *_

"Hitomi!" she heard someone called but it sounded from far away. She stared at his eyes, mesmerize. She then stared at his lips, and she couldn't help her self, staring more. His lips then turned to a smile. 

"Hitomi!" she heard again. She shook her head and looked behind him. There were Yukari with classmates and other students from the other class looking at both of them. _* Oh no! *_ She blushed and tried to push him away. He didn't move but rather stayed there, his arms going around her.

"Damn it! Let go!" she shouted. She struggled on his arms but he didn't let go rather hugged her closer. She then heard him whispered in her ear.

"The bet is on…" One last time he hugged her to him and slowly let her go. She pushed him back and started walking away from him. She pulled Yukari and they both started walking away.

"What happened?" she asked. Hitomi didn't answer her face red.

"Hey! What happened?" 

"I'll tell you latter." _* Now what? You've been avoiding him but look at what happened. Does he think this is funny! *_

After school, on of the coffee shop… 

"I can't believe this." Yukari exclaimed. 

"I can't believe it either. What must I do?" 

"I don't know. It seemed to me he thinks all of this is a game of sorts."

"That's what I'm afraid you'd say."

"But Hitomi, it looks that way."

"I know and that's what I'm afraid of." Hitomi said.

"We don't know this guy and I don't want him to hurt you. I'll go talk to Amano."

"No Yukari! You can't do that." Hitomi exclaimed holding Yukari's arm. 

"Why not? Amano's his cousin. He will listen to him." 

"I don't think so."

"Why not? He's living in Amano's house, he owes Amano."

"I know, but I don't want Amano to waste his time in this kind of problem."

"Hitomi, Amano's our friend. He'll help us as much as he can." 

"But…"

"No buts!" Yukari insisted. 

At Amano's house… 

"I can't believe this!" Laughing his head off.

"This isn't funny Amano!" Yukari said.

"If you don't tell your cousin to stop I'll tell him myself!" Yukari shouted throwing Amano a pillow on the face.

"Come on Yukari. You don't expect Van to follow anything I said."

"He's your cousin and he owes you! He's living here, eating; he'll do anything to pay you back."

"But I think he'd rather leave here than follow anything you want me to say to him." Amano explained.

"Are you going to tell him or not?" threatening him with another pillow.

"Okay. I'll tell him but I'm telling you this now, don't expect him to follow anything…" before he could finish.

"Just shut up and tell him!" Yukari said. 

"Can we leave now?" Hitomi asked nervously looking at the door. They are all sitting at the living room of the house.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"Van lives here Yukari and any minute now he might come in."

"Oh yeah! I forgot. We've got to go." 

"Hitomi, Van is not what you think he is…" Amano said his face serious and she could here concern in his voice.

"No you're wrong he's exactly what I think he is." 

"And what's that?" a voice from the door said. Hitomi couldn't help sucked in her breath as she looked at Van standing by the door. 

"An arrogant, overconfident bastard." She answered. She walked towards him. _* This got to stop! Don't show him you're afraid, Hitomi. He wants to play… well then let's give him that! You'll win the bet. You'll never fall for someone…again…* _He blocked her way facing her.

"What's your hurry?" he asked stepping closer to her. _*No Hitomi! You won't succumb in his tactics. This is his way to unnerve you. Well…it won't work this time! *_ She dared him by stepping even closer. Her eyes held his and their noses almost touching.

"I'm in a hurry because the last person I want to see obviously has shown up." She said and pushed him out of the way. Van was taken aback that he actually stumbled a bit. She left then. 

Amano laughed, staring at Van's shocked face. 

"What now, my dear cousin? It seems to me you've found your match." Van looked seriously at the door. 

"I don't have a match. And she will never be a match." Amano laughed harder.

"Really? Well…then will find that out sooner of latter won't we?" 

At school… 

            Then it all started the fight between Hitomi Kansaki and Van Fennel. All their classmates and schoolmates already knew about the bet. Even their classmates and other students started betting who will win but still many, mostly girls are angry with Hitomi because obviously Van is already busy on her to have time with other girls. 

"Maybe you should stop this now Hitomi." Yukari got an angry snort from Hitomi.

"It's just that you're not like this Hitomi. You're not rude nor, you're insensitive. Since the bet you didn't give a damn about what others might think about you. You became rude at Van, I do know that he deserve it but sometimes, it seems too much…"

"Too much! Too much! It's never too much Yukari. He deserved every single thing I said to him! I won't let him get even Yukari never!" She said her voice hard she even slammed her hand against the table. The people around them looked. They are both sitting, facing each other at the cafeteria.

"But Hitomi…"

"He thinks too highly of himself as if he's a king…" she didn't finish. She stared fixedly at the table. _* King…Van's a king. No! Stop it! He's not Van! He can never be Van! *_ She abruptly stood up and left, leaving Yukari calling her name. 

At the Restroom (C.R) 

She's again staring at her reflection just like the first time she saw this new Van. She stared, looking at herself. She looked older actually she looked stress out. She hasn't slept that well since the bet started. Every time she saw Van she tried her best to get the last word. Even if he tried to irritate her with his nearness, she acts numb as if he didn't affect her but deep inside she carry every moment he walked close to her. Held every memory of his nearness, his closeness.

 Sometimes it's driving her crazy. She wanted to reach for him, hugged him close to feel again the warmth that she always feels whenever he's close but she held back, held back by the thought that he isn't the Van she wants. No, this is someone she doesn't know…someone so strange to her. Someone who doesn't care about her but rather about some stupid bet. 

            _* What's really going on? Who is he? Why can't I understand? *_ She pressed her hands against her head.

"Why can't you make me understand?" staring at herself. Then she heard someone talking heading towards the door. She immediately ran to one of the cubicle. 

"I can't believe Van is actually wasting his time with that girl." She heard someone said. (1)

"I can't believe it either!" someone replied. (2) 

"Well…he'll lose interest sooner or latter. She's not even beautiful she's common even pale at times." (1)

"He's just doing this because of the bet, so it won't last that long." (2)

"I already put my bet on Van. Only blinds could resist Van." (1) And then she heard them giggled. 

"You're right about that but this girl Hitomi is quite insane! If I were her I would have taken advantage of Van!" (2)

"We'll just have to wait and Van will fall for us." Then laughter. She heard the door opened then closed.

She stared again at her stupid reflection. _"She's not even beautiful she's common even pale at times."_ She stared…_ * Pale…common…you never think of yourself as beautiful before why would you start now? "He's just doing this because of the bet, so it won't last that long."_ _*_

"Because of the bet…" she whispered. _* Van…why can't it be you Van. The same you Van… *_ She drew a deep breath then pushed her upcoming tears away.

"He can never be you Van, he can't." she whispered. 

            She walked out of the restroom.

"One thing that I hate about girls is that they think too much how they look." She turned rapidly and saw Van his back at the wall and his arms crossed. She immediately straightened. _* Is this what you want Hitomi, to fight against him, to prove him wrong, for what purpose? What will you get afterwards? *_ Her shoulder slumped.

"For what?" she whispered to herself.

"What happened to your voice? You lost your nerve?" That made her straightened and looked at him. He laughed.

"Actually no. I just didn't expect a guy to stand by near a woman's cr. Move away Van. Many might get the impression that you're a pervert. We wouldn't want that would we?" her voice sarcastic then turned to leave. 

"You'd be happy if they did right?" 

"More than happy Van! I just might hold a party for it!" she shouted never stopping. She heard him laughed. Since the bet many of her classmates and of course schoolmates said that Van laughed more. _* And his laugh is of amusement! *_

"You won't change would you?" he shouted at her.

"Why would I? You're asking the wrong person here. Why don't you try to ask that to yourself, he just might answer!" she shouted back.

On the way home… 

"Hitomi!" 

"Hey! Hitomi!" she turned and saw Amano running towards her. They started to walk together.

"Yukari told me what happened."

"I intend to say sorry but she said she had things to do so I didn't bother." She was staring at the street.

"I know. But she did have things to do. I saw her practicing her piano lessons."

"I see." 

"Hitomi, I'll talk to Van." She turned to him.

"About what?"

"About the bet. I'll tell him to call it off."

"Why would you do that?" 

"You've change Hitomi…" Amano said his voice full of concern.

"Change? I didn't…" he cut her off.

"You're not acting the way Hitomi would."

"And how would I act?"

"About the bet, you would have laughed about it and you would tell the guy to go find other girls to play with because you have more important matters to attend to." She didn't answer. _* Maybe he's right. What if it was not Van, if it was some other guy? *_

"See…maybe because it is Van and not some other guy?" Amano added. She didn't answer but continue walking along with him and her head bowed thinking.

"Hitomi, Is it Van? Is it because of Van you're acting this way? Is it because you know him more than we know?" she looked at him shocked.

"Where did you get that idea?" she said looking away.

"You never did know how to lie." 

"Amano, listen to me. I'm acting this way because I do hate your cousin…" he cut her of again.

"You've change. Just listen to yourself, Hitomi. You don't hate people, you sometimes don't care about them but you never hate them."

"Well…this is different. I hate him. He thinks too highly of himself and I hate it." 

"Hitomi…"

"Please Amano, I don't want to talk about him."

"If that's what you want." Silence reigned. They walked in silence until Amano said.

"Next week is the summer vacation. I've already arranged the car we're riding. I'll just stop by at your house."

"I'm sorry Amano but I've decided not to go."

"No. You're coming I'll wait for you in front of your house." Then he left.

"I don't want to come." she whispered. 

*********************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 5

Can't Let Go 

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_**

"Next week is the summer vacation. I've already arranged the car we're riding. I'll just stop by at your house."

"I'm sorry Amano but I've decided not to go."

"No. You're coming I'll wait for you in front of your house." Then he left.

"I don't want to come." she whispered.

Hitomis' room… 

"So what happens now?" Yukari asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to come, Yukari, you know that."

"But Amano told me…"

"I know! But I still don't want to go!" she lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Is it because of Van?" Yukari asked. "Oh! Don't bother to answer! Of course its Van!" she continued.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I do want to go but…"

"I understand, Hitomi. I just want us to have fun, that's all. But if you'll feel uncomfortable with Van there how could you have fun, right?"

"I'm really sorry, Yukari."

"No need to be. Will think of other plan for summer. Hmm…. How about on your grandmas' house?"

"I'll ask mom about it." Hitomi answered.

At school… 

She sat down, wondering where Van is. It's most unusual that he come to school late. She looked around; he's the only one missing. _ Where is he? _ She thought.

"Where is he?" She heard Yukari asked her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Who else? Van."

"Oh! I don't know." She answered looking away.

"Where do you think he is? Isn't it weird that he's late?" Yukari said, looking at the door.

"It's better this way. I have a free time with him not around."

"Well, you're right about…" before Yukari could finish; they saw Van entered the room with a girl trailing behind him. The girl has fair coloring and have a pink shoulder length hair.

"Who is she?" Yukari whispered. Hitomi stared. _ Merle… its Merle. _ she thought, staring at her.

"You better go to your room, Merle." They heard Van said.

"But I still have ten minutes before class time. Come on, please let me stay for a while." The girl pleaded, as she looked around them. Her eyes stopped when it reached Hitomi.

"So, she's the girl." She said. She walked towards Hitomi.

"I'm Merle. I'm Vans' fiancé." She announced loudly. All girls gasped but Hitomi just stared at her. _ As always, you want Van for yourself. But he's not Van! But with Merle here… Can it be? _ She looked pass Merle and stared at Van _ Can it be? No! Then it means he doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember me at all. _ She pulled herself together. She stood up and smiled at Merle. She held out a hand.

"I'm Hitomi and I congratulate you on your engagement. Don't forget to send me an invitation, okay." Merle stared at her and accepts her hand.

"Good! At least you now know that Van is not available and you should always remember that."

"I will." Hitomi said, sitting back at her chair and looking outside the window. _ Am I going crazy? Is this, another sort of vision? Is this…. _ she stopped thinking. She could feel her hearth starting to pound, her throat constricting. She tried hard not to let tears fall from her eyes. She then heard Van said.

"You will stop this nonsense, Merle. You're not my fiancé. Your parents made it all up. I don't want to get married any time soon, so you will seize this nonsense of me being your fiancé."

"But Van…."

"Go to your room, Merle." Hitomi watched Merle leave. She looked at Van as he took his seat.

"She's not my fiancé." She heard him say.

"I don't give a damn whether she is or not. But I was hoping she is so you would seize bothering me." She answered back.

"Well, she is not. So you'll just have to accept that I will continue with the bet."

"Fine! But I'll win the bet and you'll regret ignoring being her fiancé." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Hitomi." Yukari asked.

"Out." She said.

At the rooftop… 

She cried. She was sitting at the floor with her back against the wall and her knees drawn together against her chest and her face on her knees. _ Why is this happening to me? Why me? Have I not suffered enough back on Gaea? Is the pain back then not enough? Why now? Why now, when I'm starting to live a normal life again? _So many questions but no answers. She wiped her face and looked heavenward.

"Why now! What have I done to deserve this! Why me!" she shouted, as tears started falling again.

"Damn you Van! Why do you have to come back!"

"What?" she heard a voice and slowly turned towards the door. There he was standing, looking at her with disbelief in his eyes.


End file.
